


Yeah, I picked you

by gongheohae



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: I Am Not Even Sorry, M/M, and I had to, my emotions overloaded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongheohae/pseuds/gongheohae
Summary: Produce 101 comes to an end and Lee Daehwi finds this situation difficult to handle. Luckily, there's always Dongho.





	Yeah, I picked you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilboisucks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilboisucks/gifts).



Dongho sighed. "Super Hot" preparations were coming to an end and everyone seemed close to exploding, the atmosphere in the practice room was so thick he thought even his strenght wouldn't be able to loosen it up a little. They actually stopped to practise at all like two hours before but nobody seemed to be leaving the room. Everyone was focused on themselves - doing some moves in front of the mirror, trying to memorise the lyrics, trying out their high notes again, fidgeting nervously, typing on the phones they managed to keep somehow hiden in their bags between the socks. Everyone, but Daehwi, who was nowhere to be found.

He sighed again and looked around. Normally Jonghyun would be the first to notice anything abnormal in the members' behaviour (or abstence) but he was too focused on trying to calm Guanlin, who was stressing over his pronounciaton, down. He looked around and none of the kids seemed to notice anything strange and he eventually stood up, hiding his phone deep inside his pocket.

When he walked out of the practice room, none of the members said anything and he was grateful - nobody was in the mood for any interuptions at the moment, especially he himself. The corridor was empty, except for one of the ladies who'd come over to clean after them regularly every day. He greeted her politely as he knew it's the last time he saw her and went forward. As surprising as it might have been, so actually not surprising at all, he knew he found Daehwi at the very moment he put his hand on the bathroom door handle.

'I'm coming back for practice, just needed to wash my face', he heard a hurried voice as he entered. Daehwi was standing in front of the mirror, looking totally as if he needed to wash his face, all red and swollen. Daehwi was crying, sobbing and obviously not about to come back to the practice room as his shoulders kept shaking.

'Fuck...', Dongho hissed under his breath. He was never good at dealing with stuff like that himself, not to mention helping the others and seeing the younger boy like that definetely didn't make it easier for him, 'Come here, kid', was all he managed to say.

Daehwi's face couldn't hide the surprise when he realised that the one who caught him in the bathroom wasn't one of the PDs but Dongho. He wiped his eyes taking one step forward, a very unsure step. 'Why would you...?', he started, but couldn't even finish his sentence, caught in Dongho's warm embrace.

'And why would you even cry, dumbass?', Dongho murmured, half embarassed, half relieved that the only way of mental support he came up with seemed to be working. 'Tomorrow is a big day and your fans might not love their little Daehwi so much anymore with his puffy face, you know?', he said and regreted it immediately as he felt the small shoulders shaking again, 'Hey, just kidding, you know they love you anyways, right?', he held him a little tighter but Daehwi's tears didn't seem to stop as he felt the front of his t-shirt getting more and more wet. 

'I'm sorry...', Daehwi started as he took a step back and covered his face with his shirt, '... that you have to see me like that.'

Dongho sighed, again, but this time the side of his mouth moved upwards a little. He walked back to Daehwi and leaned down to match his height.

'Kiddo, I know you're young and stuff but I thought those depressive quotes were reserved to John Green's books only? I know you're stressed out, but let's not talk bullshit, okay? I came here 'cause I've been worried about you and believe me, if I didn't like the sight of you I definetely wouldn't be there now', he said and the only thought that followed his monologue was a simple 'shit'. The boy was crying and he couldn't even hold his toungue to stop the cheesy pick up lines. He knew he was exhausted and speaking before even thinking, but he still knew this most definitely wasn't appropriate.

Daehwi looked up, still all red and puffy but with his face visibly less wet, less sad.

'Thank you', he simply said.

'For what?', Dongho panicked, he didn't quite understand what was going on anymore. Daehwi's huge, scary colleague was going after him, found him crying, randomly complimented him and the boy seemed... quite happy with it. 'You know, I was always against kiddos going to the TV and the reason is standing right in front of me - this tiny emotional wreck, I mean', he couldn't help but smirk, 'But it's none of your fault that you're here now and I thought you knew I've got your back. You're going to debut after tomorrow for sure, no worries, the show was made for cuties like you, where the grown guys like me are left behind. That's how the buisness goes, I should be the one crying now.', he said as he realised Daehwi was sobbing again, 'Told you, no worries, why are you crying?', he groaned and pulled him closer, letting him wet his already soaked t-shirt even more.

'I'm not crying 'cause I'm worried about myself...', Daehwi started, wiping his tears with Dongho's sleeve, 'I mean, I sure am, but the thing is when I debut, if I debut, I'm going to be left all by myself. All of the guys who've helped me and supported me have their chances much smaller than mine. And yeah, I also mean you. I didn't even get to spend too much time with you and after tomorrow, we'll probably never meet again. Guys like Seungwoon are gonna rock the new group, I'm going to go back to training and you'll keep being so cool with NU'EST, standing on the stage that I'll probably never reach. That's why I'm crying and don't call me a stupid kid again if you really wanna help', he sobbed again hitting Dongho's shoulder lightly.

Dongho couldn't help but laugh.

'But you are a stupid kid actually. If I came here looking for you, worried, not angry, that you should be practising and not being a drama queen instead, it clearly means you won't be left behind, some thinking, really, I'm not asking for much, alright?'

'Right', Daehwi pouted, 'Sorry again'.

'Now let's make you pretty again', Dongho giggled, 'Not as if you're not, but you know what I mean.'

He grabbed Daehwis face and started to wipe it with his t-shirt that already needed to be changed. 

'Hold your bangs up, some water will do the trick, but we don't wanna ruin your hairstyle', he said as he reached to the sink and sprayed it over the boy's face.

'Cold!', Daehwi screamed.

'Well, yeah, that's why I call you silly', he smirked pouring more water onto his hands, 'If it was hot it would have made you look like a tomato and that's obviously not what we want. Now I really need to get changed before we go back to practise as I look as I've just had a shower fully clothed. And you're going with me, I never know what strange ideas you might get. Enough Daehwi-drama for today'.

The boy nodded and followed Dongho out.

 

***

 

When they entered the practice room again, shoulder to shoulder (or Daehwi's shoulder to Dongho's elbow to be precise), the atmosphere was even worse than it had been before. Nobody was even pretending to practise, except for Hyeongsop and Samuel who kept repeating their lyrics nervously in front of the mirror. Everyone else was sitting on the floor, talking quietly in small groups or blankly staring into the walls and as soon as they entered, the only thing they dreamed of was going out. 

'Where have you been?', Jonghyun approached them looking like he was about to pass out under the weight of dark shadows under his eyes. 

'Out to talk for a little while', Dongho answered simply and as he saw Daehwi biting his lower lip nervously, he firmly looked at Jonghyun again, letting him know not to ask more questions. Fortunately, Jonghyun understood.

They walked to the other side of the room to sit down leaning onto the wall, quietly. Everything was quiet at this hour and they felt like even the slightest talk would make the members feel more uptight. Daehwi leaned his head onto Dongho's shoulder and hid his face between his arm and neck so nobody would notice it's still swollen. At least that's what Dongho thought it was for, but his body decided to think otherwise, shivering with every breath against his skin.

The door opened suddenly and Dongho didn't know if it was more of a relief of misfortune.

'Everyone, we know how you feel, and we think that's all for today. You can... No, you should, go back to your dorms. And as you know, they are mostly empty now. So, as a gift from our production team, you can sleep wherever you want today - doesn't matter, alone in a room or with a friend or in a group of friends. Feel free to choose. And now, we're closing the training center in 10 minutes so you really have to go get some sleep. Good luck for tomorrow everyone, and treat this night as the last night of a school trip - we won't be checking if you have any stuff you shouldn't have today. Have fun and I hope we'll see each other again in the future, filming the reality show with those who get to debut', the PD said, uninterrupted by all the exhausted faces focused on him, and left immediately after bowing down briefly. The atmosphere changed, everyone started to talk and move around suddenly, leading to the door.

Only Daehwi remained quiet and when he lifted his head to look up at Dongho with a question in his eyes, the man only nodded quietly. They left shortly after, Dongho's arm around Daehwi's shoulders.

 

***

 

Dongho didn't remember how they worked out whose room to choose and how it turned out that the choice was Daehwi's, he didn't remember how come nobody was there as well. The only thing he remembered was the cold door behind his back and Daehwi's hot lips on his own. He had no idea how it happened and who started this, but he knew for sure he wasn't going to let it stop.

His body was bouncing on the walls, like a shield to protect Daehwi from everything potentially dangerous and his hands were exploring his hot, soft skin, over his shirt, under his shirt, wherever they could. He had no idea who taught a boy so young to do such things with his toungue but he wasn't about to complain as he felt small teeth burried in his lip again. 'Fuck', he hissed, 'Fuck, what are we...'

Daehwi wasn't even planning to answer, too focused on Dongho's neck, that, unlike his lips, he reached quite easily. His small hands were buried in Dongho's t-shirt and not willing to let go until suddenly, he was thrown onto the bed, covered completely with Dongho's body.

Thoughts were running in Dongho's head probably faster than they've ever had, thoughts of Daehwi's scent, Daehwi's skin, Daehwi's lips, thoughts of Daehwi. He could almost hold the boy's waist around with his hands only, the waist that kept moving and wriggling under his touch. The man kissed Daehwi's lips again and grabbed his hair roughly, rubbing the front of the boy's pants that kept getting harder under his touch.

'D-dongho...', Daehwi moaned.

Moaned.

'Fuck', Dongho thought and freezed immediately. He opened his eyes to see the boy's, wide open, looking like a clueless, lost pet's. 'Fuck', his thoughts escaped his mind, this time out loud.

'What...?', the boy asked, trying to hold onto Dongho when the man rolled off him to lay on his side.

Dongho sighed, as he hoped, for the last time that day.

'Daehwi...', he started, 'When exactly were you born?'

'Uhm, January 29th? Why?', the boy didn't even try to hide the surprise as he raised his eyebrow.

'No, I mean... The year...', he swallowed.

'2001st', Daehwi didn't even hesitate before answering, still clueless.

'Well, fuck.', Dongho stated, rubbing his forehead with his palm, 'That's six years, kiddo. That means you're barely 17. And well, that's illegal, wrong, I don't even know.'

Daehwi suddenly raised on his elbows and moved closer to Dongho to place a short kiss on his lips.

'But they said they won't be checking the rooms today', he pouted again.

'It's not about getting caught...', Dongho started, focusing on trying not to strip Daehwi right where they were, 'It's about... fuck... You're young, you're hella young and I don't wanna ruin you. And don't look at me like that, I see this brow rising. I might be equally big everywhere but I didn't mean I'd ruin you this way. Where'd you get thoughts like that at this age?'

Daehwi just laughed, running his finger alongside his jawline.

'I mean I don't wanna hurt you, emotionally. Since you're young and everything. And I'd lie if I said that the law didn't matter, 'cause it obviously does. And I'd lie if I said I don't wanna fuck you right here, right now, but I can't. We can't.', Dongho said as he played with Daehwi's hair, 'Why are you looking at me like that?'

'Does it still count if I just use my mouth?', the boy asked, his eyes wide and filled with anticipation.

Dongho freezed trying not to laugh, nor to imagine Daehwi's plump lips exploring all the different places. He took a deep breath.

'Yeah, it does, unfortunately', he whispered into his ear as he grabbed him closer, 'Kissing doesn't, if it satisfies you.'

'Even laying down like that does, so yeah, but I was hoping...', Daehwi started, '... whatever, don't wanna end up jerking off under the shower because of a huge-jerk-Kang-Dongho and his hot body later. We can stick to that. Eventually.'

'But they said we can do whatever we want tonight, like on a camp', Dongho laughted, 'My dick isn't the only option availible, you know? What do kids your age usually do on camps, sleepovers and stuff?'

'Movies, games, drinking and hoping no adults will know', Daehwi said and placed a kiss on Dongho's neck, 'But I'd just stay like that today, laying down with you, for the last night here that's what I'd like best', he wrapped all his limbs around Dongho's body, 'But... can you give me an arm pillow?'

Dongho immediatelly sticked his arm out under the boy's head and used his other hand to cover them with a blanket.

'Is that how you like to sleep? Should I be prepared for my arm to go numb during all the nights that are to come?'

'I hope they are to come. I love it like this', Daehwi whispered, half asleep, clinging onto Dongho's chest.

'Sleep', he answered, placing a short kiss on the boy's forehead, 'Leave the worries for tomorrow, focus on me today.'

 

***

 

Daehwi felt out of place. That all of the things that happened that day weren't really happening to him, like they were experiences that belonged to someone else and he was just a viewer. Like it wasn't him who cheered for the other guys, who breathed out in a relief when he heard his name listed as the 3rd, who felt a huge lump in his throath when he heard the names of the other boys and men who didn't make it. Like it wasn't him who was now a part of WANNA ONE and it wasn't him who heard the words 'Kang Dongho' for the 13th place, just below the cut line.

Yet he was there, sitting on his new bed, in a new dorm, in a new room he shared with Minhyun and Guanlin with his suitcases around and gifts from fans all over. There were clothes, some jewelry, beauty products, cute figurines and plushies. He felt like he didn't deserve it when he compared the amount he got to his roommates' gifts that could be easily stacked in one, avarage-sized drawer.

When he started to move his stuff around, making place for himself to at least lay down comfortably, he noticed one teddy bear amongst all the others. The bear was much bigger than the others, his fur was dark brown and his plush-face seemed to mimic a comforting smile. He grabbed the bear.

'Hi, Kang Dongho, you were right, it wasn't our last night together', he whispered as he laid on his bed wrapping his arms around the plushie.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah i hope you enjoyed my vision of my ship that was sailing so nicely and calmly getting ruined, tried to make it fluffy tho, i hope i succeeded  
> also i hope you enjoyed a fanfic author finally not making underage boys fucking each other! that's important


End file.
